Z-Team
The Z-Team (Romaji: Zuii Chiimu; Kana: ズィー・チーム) is one of 26 teams of Masters in the Chaldea Security Organization and the protagonists of Fate/Axiom. In stark contrast to Fujimaru, Mash, and Ritsuka; they have not been tasked with resolving the Singularities and restoring the Human Order of Alaya. Instead, they have been tasked with breaking a number of Loops in the timeline and protecting the Natural Order of Gaia from alteration or exploitation. Consequently; they have come into conflict with the Knights of Lilith, the Relicts of Humanity, and a large number of other factions and foes as well! ''Members ''Active Members * Blackfang (Replacing Gwinn) * Caligula-Ebisu * Haru Midoriya * Jamaul Crow * Jeong Hyuk (Replacing Arkady) * Ynyra Rhydderch (Replacing Kali) Deceased Members * Arkady Gretzky (Replaced Melkjor) Defected Members * Kali Zeiren Shirogane * Melkjor'av'Olsen ''Inactive Members'' * Judith * Gwinn * Leo Solaris * White ''Missing Members'' *Giovanni Moretti (Jason) ''Mission The mission of the Z-Team is to investigate and resolve a number of "Loops" in the timeline. However, in addition to being responsible for the accomplishment of their mission, the Z-Team are also responsible for supporting the Ritsuka Fujimaru "twins" and Mash Kyrielight in investigating and resolving the Singularities. Particularly those Singularities that Fujimaru, Ritsuka, and Mash are unable to resolve on their own. Loop Breakers Notably, every member of the Z-Team possesses a tool or weapon called a '''Loop Breaker' (Romaji: Ruupu Bureka; Kana; ループ・ブレカ). The Loop Breakers are the Z-Team's trump cards; as such, they are the most effective and valuable item in a Z-Team member's arsenal. The following is a comprehensive list of the Z-Team's Loop Breakers. *'Arkady Gretzky' - Crow's Nest and Kuro *'Giovanni Moretti' - *'Haru Midoriya' - Haru's Loop Breaker, as identified by Melkjor'av'Olsen, is the *'Jamaul Crow' - *'Kali Zeiren Shirogane' - The Regulus Busters are two gauntlets made from the hide of the Nemean Lion. Later altered, and fitted with an excessive amount of runes, designed for close range combat and the conviction of plasma. *'Melkjor'av'Olsen' - **The [https://tmfatefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Melkjor%27av%27Olsen#Golden_Dragon Golden Dragon] (Romaji: Gouruden Doragon; Kana: ゴールデン・ドラゴン) ~ Former **The [https://tmfatefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Melkjor%27av%27Olsen#Radical_Dreamer Radical Dreamer] (Romaji: Rajikaru Dorīmā; Kana: ラジカル・ドリーマー) ~ Former *'Blackfang' - A work in progress at the moment. ''List of Fuck Ups Notably, all of the active members of the Z-Team have shown themselves to be impulsive fuck-ups. So much so, that Doctor Roman has theorized that the Z-Team's fuck uppery might be contagious and for that reason has instituted an unofficial quarantine which tends to isolate the Z-Team from Fujimaru, Ritsuka, and Mash. The following is a comprehensive list of the Z-Team's fuck ups: *''Giovanni Moretti (Missing) **Supposedly destroyed an entire timeline, the details are sketchy at the moment. **Needlessly and selfishly endangered the team's ability to resolve a Loop by attacking a team member for a crown that belonged to neither of them. *''Haru Midoriya'' **Got lost right before a "boss battle" and so was the last of the Z-Team to arrive to said "boss batte". *''Jamaul Crow'' **Almost prevented Tyra's summoning by being dumb enough to pull a Leroy Jenkins on a demonic-looking Heroic Spirit and very nearly getting himself killed by doing so. **Pulled ANOTHER Leeroy Jenkins on the Haruface — don't ask — and got steamrolled as a result. He also became the first to be victimized by Ad Hominem, causing Tyra to exhibit his wounds be weakened as a result. **Made a wall in the Arena di Verona that the Montagues were able to take advantage of. **HIGHLY responsible for the latter events of Fate/Fools★Gold by not informing Chaldea about the growing crisis in spite of his ability to do so. And so bears a brunt of the responsibility for the Counter Force action that all but ended the very possibility of Holy Grail Wars in the timeline of Fate/Fools★Gold. *''Kali Zeiren Shirogane'' (Defected) **Somehow managed to jack up his summoning bad enough to summon Lancelot (Berserker) as Lancelot ABRIDGED (Berserker) *''Melkjor'av'Olsen'' (Defected) **Lost control of his familiars and thereby caused the so-called "Bridget Incident" **Failed to control or reign in Medb **Failed to prevent Kali's death in spite of the fact that it had been foretold to him. *''Gwinn'' (Inactive) **Accidentally summoned an altered form of Satan when attempting to summon her edgy oc she created when she was 13, creating the treacherous Lancer (Fate/Axiom ~ Satanyan). Luckily they died before the consequences were fully realized. **Killed the composite servant Michael Bay, angering the Relicts before she had any hopes of opposing them, puting a huge bullseye on her and her teammates. *''Blackfang'' **Wasted her first summoning slot to summon a Servant to cook and make shit for her instead of fight to save humanity. ''Trivia'' *The name "Z-Team" was chosen by Zeon1. As a reference to the fact that the Z-Team, a group of fuck ups, are the opposite of the A Team. A group of aces. Category:Fate/Axiom